U.S. 2006/0002110 disclose a linear LED housing comprising a top part attached to a bottom part by fasteners. The power and data are fed through the interior of the lighting unit and the top of the housing includes a slot into which light sources are disposed. The housing can be fit with a lens for protecting the light sources or shaping light coming from the light sources. In embodiments the housing may house drive circuitry for a high-voltage and lines for power and data run through the housing. A metal plate conducting heat away from the drive circuit board and the light sources are provided transversal inside the housing. The housing comprises cooling fins on the outside of the housing for additional cooling for the housing. The circuit for high voltage power lines runs through the interior of the housing and there is thus a great risk that current might jump from the high voltage and power lines to the housing causing dangerous ground faults. This risk is increased when the LED housing is used in moist and humid environments (e.g. on a cruse ship where the LED housing might get in contact with saltwater), as moist might enter the housing, as it is difficult to seal the upper and bottom part of the housing, causing corrosion to appear at the electrical circuits and thus increasing the risk of current jumps and ground faults. Further the disclosed housing is very complicated to manufacture, as the outer part comprises of an upper part and bottom part which are fasten together by screws.